Vreau să fiu EU
by Purpleberryfruit
Summary: Hinata vrea să fie puternică. Vrea să fie apreciată de tatăl şi de familia ei. Vrea să fie iubită. Vrea, dar îşi poate îndeplini visurile? Mereu l-a admirat pe Naruto, dar dacă în viaţa ei apare o altă persoană care îi va schimba radical destinul?
1. Capitolul 1

Disclaimer: Nu detin niciun personaj din manga/anime-ul Naruto si nu fac profit de pe urma lor.

Lectura placuta!

**Capitolul 1**

**Ploaia din sufletul meu**

Mici stropi de ploaie ating usor pervazul ferestrei mele. Melodia creata mi se pare maiestuoasa, dar totusi linistitoare, asemenatoare unui concert din muzica compozitorilor austrieci. Norii cenusii plang cu lacrimi amare din ce in ce mai mult peste un satuc vesel numit Konoha.

Soneria ceasului, de pe noptiera din lemn de abanos, ma trezeste din starea de visare absoluta in care ma aflu de peste jumatate de ora. Imi place sa visez cu ochii deschisi- visele sunt unica iesire din lumea reala si umbrita de oamenii care imi doresc raul, un univers numai si numai al meu in care ma pot refugia de toti ceilalti, in care dorintele si aspiratiile mele pot lua nastere. Un loc in care sunt _recunoscuta_.

Ma ridic lenesa din patul cu perne pufoase si privesc in jur. Oglinda cu rama argintie de langa pat nu imi ofera o vedere prea placuta: ochii mei lila deschis, specifici clanului Hyuuga, sunt umbriti de niste cearcane uriase, care cu siguranta se datoreaza noptii petrecute pana pe la patru-cinci dimineata. Atunci, nimeni si nimic nu ma putea distrage din gandu rile mele despre ceea ce spusese Iruka-sensei cu o zi in urma:

_Felicitari! De azi sunteti shinobi ai Satului Ascuns intre Frunze! Incepand de maine veti forma echipe echilibrate de cate trei persoane indrumate de un Jounin. Lista cu echipele o veti gasi maine dimineata la avizierul Academiei._

Mintea mea se concentreaza numai asupra unor cuvinte-cheie. _Trei persoane_.

Incerc sa ghicesc ce a hotarat Hokage-sama in privinta mea si sper din tot sufletul sa nimeresc cu un anumit baiat in echipa. Acel baiat m-a fermecat inca de la prima vedere cu zambetul sau larg si copilaros, cu felul sau inedit si original de a fi si de a ramane puternic. Ceilalti colegi de la Academie vorbesc foarte rar cu el si il resping, nu stiu din ce cauza. Si totusi, de cand l-am cunoscut este un model pentru mine. Desigur, niciodata nu am avut curajul sa-i vorbesc deschis despre sentimentele mele pentru ca am fost, sunt si voi fi mereu o fire extrem de timida si o mare fraiera.

Oftez.

In fiecare zi incerc din rasputeri sa ma schimb, sa devin persoana aceea increzatoare in sine, puternica, sociabila si vesela din visele mele… Dar nu e atat de usor pe cat pare.

Ma indrept cu pasi marunti, de-abia auziti, spre baie si imi incep rutina de dimineata: un dus lung si racoritor care imi trezeste la viata fiecare celula a corpului meu firav, in aroma ispititoare a gelului de dus cu extract de flori de portocal, urmat de un mic dejun consistent. Imi iau obisnuita mea jacheta de culoare crem si pornesc intr-un ritm alert spre Academie. Nu-mi pasa daca picaturile minuscule de ploaie imi uda parul scurt, proaspat spalat. Vreau sa aflu. Trebuie sa aflu.

Ajung mai devreme ca niciodata, in doar zece minute. Dar se pare ca nu sunt singura, niste voci foarte cunoscute perturba linistea diminetii:

- Sakura-chan! Suntem in aceeasi echipa!

- Naruto, da-te imediat jos de pe mine! Esti asa un idiot! Noroc ca il am pe Sasuke in echipa sa mai echilibreze nivelul de inteligenta!

- Sasuke, Sasuke, mereu Sasuke! Sa se duca dra… Au, Sakura, pentru ce naiba a fost asta?!

Naruto e in echipa cu Sakura? O lacrima cristalina imi umezeste discret obrazul stang. De ce totul trebuie sa fie mereu atat de nedrept? Am avut doar o singura dorinta arzatoare, aceea de a fi colega cu baiatul pe care il admir. Sakura nu il merita! E o fata destul de draguta, printre putinele mele amice de la Academie. Parul roz, lung si stralucitor si ochii mari, de un verde intens imi provoaca putina invidie. Dar caracterul ei lasa de dorit. Ce motiv are sa-l loveasca pe Naruto cu fiecare ocazie? De ce toti il trateaza intr-un asemenea mod pe blond? Prea multe intrebari si prea putine raspunsuri. Oftez resemnata, imi sterg rapid lacrimile, incerc sa schitez un mic zambet pe fata mea indurerata si ma indrept spre avizier cu o doza mai redusa de curiozitate si de nerabdare decat inainte.

- 'Neata, Hinata! ma saluta vesela Sakura, ca in fiecare dimineata.

- Buna dimineata, reusesc intr-un final sa ingan pe un ton scazut al vocii. Cu cine esti in echipa? o intreb, prefacandu-ma ca nu am auzit conversatia anterioara.

- Sunt cea mai norocoasa fata din lume! Sunt cu Sasuke! A da, si cu idiotul ala blond, Naruto. Dar cui ii pasa de el?

"Mie!" as vrea sa-i zic. In schimb, aprob din cap in semn de "aha". Inchid ochii, trag adanc aer in piept si ma uit pe lista.

Echipa 8

Aburame Shino

Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba

Si inca o data: dovada pura a ghinionului meu in viata. Shino- un baiat mai ciudat. Genul acela misterios care isi petrece mai tot timpul singur. Kiba- tipul puternic si sociabil care se crede foarte interesant.

- Hei, Hinata!

Vocea aceea… Oare ma striga pe mine? Ma intorc instantaneu, asemenea unui robot de ultima generatie.

- Da? singurul cuvant pe care izbutesc sa-l pronunt in timp ce ma pierd incet, dar sigur, in acei ochi albastri ca cerul unei zile senine de vara.

- M-am uitat pe lista. Colegii tai sunt Shino si Kiba. Sunt de gasca, dar pot fi destul de duri uneori. Sa ai grija.

Naruto isi face griji pentru mine. _Pentru mine_. Pete rosii isi fac aparitia pe obrajii mei foarte palizi. Incerc sa le ascund, dar fara succes.

- Hmm… ai ceva ciudat pe buza.

Naruto imi atinge delicat buza superioara, iar tenul meu capata o nuanta de rosu aprins. Inchid tandru ochii, in speranta de a primi primul meu sarut.

- Mmm… ciocolata cu lapte si alune de padure, preferata mea! Ce-ai patit, Hinata? Esti foarte rosie, cred ca ai febra. Poate ar trebui sa te duc la cabinet!

Naruto imi atinge cu intreaga mana fruntea fierbinte. O atingere atat de calda si delicata. Inima imi bate necontrolat in toate directiile. Cu un efort extraordinar, respirand sacadat, reusesc sa spun cateva cuvinte:

- Nu, multumesc. Nu e nevoie.

- Naruto, idiotule! Grabeste-te! Trebuie sa ne intalnim cu Kakashi-sensei la ora noua in padure. Nu mai pierde timpul! se rasteste Sakura din spatele lui.

- Trebuie sa plec la antrenament. Vreau sa devin cel mai puternic ninja din Konoha pentru a obtine intr-o zi titlul de Hokage! Ne mai vedem pe aici, Hinata! imi zambeste Naruto.

- Da, sigur.

Il vad mergand alaturi de noii sai coechipieri, pe mine lasandu-ma in urma. Oftez pentru a treia oara pe ziua de azi. Privesc spre cer… ploaia a incetat, dar ploaia din sufletul meu nu se va opri prea curand.


	2. Capitolul 2

Va multumesc foarte mult pentru comentarii, chiar apreciez! Astfel de review-uri ma incurajeaza sa duc fic-ul pana la capat. Sper sa va placa capitolele urmatoare!

**Capitolul 2**

**O noua provocare**

Un peisaj splendid de toamna tarzie se oglindeste in fata ochilor mei. Verdele galbui al ierbii vestejite si portocaliul vesel al frunzelor, culori specifice acestui anotimp pitoresc, formeaza un contrast intens care ma duce cu gandul la un tablou parca pictat de cei mai talentati artisti. Frunzele ruginii se separa incet-incet de crengile goale, impodobite doar cu lumina plapanda a soarelui obosit. Vantul aspru de toamna se joaca cu suvitele mele brunete, in timp ce fosnetul magic al padurii acopera cat de cat latratul nerabdator al unui catelus alb, foarte jucaus.

Eu si colegii mei de echipa il asteptam de peste o ora pe noul nostru sensei in locul stabilit. Oare cat mai dureaza? Ce il poate retine atat de mult? Vreau doar sa fug din luminis si sa ma opresc doar cand voi ajunge in camera mea din capatul scarilor. Este unicul loc din lume unde imi pot varsa in voie lacrimile stapanite cu greu si sa incerc sa uit ziua asta groaznica. Prevad deja o noapte lunga. Dar cum mereu e mai usor sa gandesti decat sa pui in aplicare un plan, singurul lucru mai interesant de facut ramane cercetarea cu atentie a noilor mei coechipieri.

Shino se ascunde parca de lumina slaba a zilei, stand la umbra unui stejar batran. Niciodata nu am putut intelege cum reuseste sa vada clar prin ochelarii lui negri. Ii poarta inca din primul an de Academie. Ochii sai au fost si raman in continuare un adevarat mister pentru mine, cel putin. Mi se pare un baiat destul de ciudat… Daca eu, Hinata, supranumita de colegi "trista, timida, infricosata si absolut total ciudata din ultima banca", am dreptul sa spun asa ceva.

Kiba si catelusul sau, Akamaru, se joaca impreuna prin intregul luminis si sunt foarte energici, asemenea unor titirezi in mana unui bebelus malefic. Chicotesc usor la acest gand. Imi place sa privesc cum se inghiontesc unul pe altul, ca intre cei mai buni prieteni. Nu-l cunosc foarte bine pe Kiba, singura amintire legata de el e guma de mestecat cu extra-aroma de capsuni pe care mi-a lipit-o in par pe vremea cand aveam vreo cinci-sase ani. El, Shikamaru si Chouji s-au distrat copios pe seama mea, in timp ce obrajii mei deveneau rosu aprins. Zambesc discret si melancolic la amintirea acelor zile indepartate din copilaria mea si imi ridic privirea la nesfarsita bolta cereasca. Norii de un gri palid se grupeaza in formatiuni ce vestesc o alta ploaie de toamna.

Ar fi bine totusi sa nu mai stau retrasa, sa ma ridic de pe buturuga si sa incerc sa socializez cu noii mei coechipieri. In special cu Shino, el pare genul meu. Este mai singuratic, mai misterios. Si, cine stie, poate intre noi se va lega o prietenie frumoasa. Dar daca el ma va considera o ciudata, la fel ca toti ceilalti? Daca se va crede superior si nu va dori sa vorbeasca cu o fraiera ca mine…?

- Buna-ziua, copii! o voce destul de cunoscuta ma readuce la realitate. Imi cer scuze pentru intarziere. Am fost retinuta de Iruka. Se pare ca s-a produs o eroare la repartizarea Jouninilor si am inteles ca voi preda la Echipa 7, dar iata-ma intr-un final aici. Numele meu este Kurenai Yuuhi. As vrea ca voi trei sa va prezentati, sa ziceti ce va place, ce nu va place si ce vise aveti pe viitor. Sa incepem cu tine, baiatul care poarta gluga.

- Ok. Pai, numele meu este Kiba Inuzuka, iar el este catelul meu, Akamaru. Cel mai mult imi place sa ma antrenez si sa ma joc impreuna cu Akamaru. Urasc pisicile si nu-mi place deloc ca cineva sa-mi subestimeze calitatile de shinobi. Visul meu? Sa ajung unul dintre cei mai puternici si talentati ninja din Konoha!

- Foarte interesant, Kiba. Daca vei munci si te vei antrena din greu, sigur iti vei indeplini visul, il incurajeaza noul nostru sensei cu un zambet dulce. Urmatorul, cel cu ochelari negri.

Kurenai… singura persoana care mi-a inveselit ziua. O cunosc de foarte mult timp. Mi-a fost aproape in cele mai grele clipe pe care le-am trait. Inca imi mai amintesc de acea convorbire care a avut un impact imens asupra mea. A fost momentul cand propriul meu tata mi-a negat existenta.

"Te-am chemat sa vorbim in legatura cu Hinata. Este mult prea slaba, nu merita sa fie mostenitoarea prestigiosul clan Hyuuga."

"Dar, Hiashi-sama, i-am supravegheat cu mare atentie antrenamentul si am observat ca se straduieste din greu. Daca va munci mai mult, cu siguranta…"

"Niciun daca, Kurenai! Pana si sora ei, Hanabi, mai mica cu cinci ani decat ea, este mult mai puternica si mai curajoasa! De acum incolo, doresc sa ai grija de Hinata, sa o antrenezi cum crezi tu de cuviinta! De acum incolo, Hinata nu mai este fiica mea!"

"Cum doriti, Hiashi-sama."

Am ascultat la usa scurta, dar marcanta conversatie, incercand cu greu sa-mi stapanesc siroiul de lacrimi care ma putea da de gol. Sentimentele pe care le-am experimentat in acea zi sunt aproape de nedescris: tristete, singuratate, agonie, neliniste, toate combinate cu ura pentru propria pesoana. Am fugit repede pe scari, pentru ca doream sa petrec cateva momente izolata de cei din jurul meu, sa-mi clarific scopul pentru care traiesc, dar mai ales sa plang. Insa o anumita persoana mi-a ghicit intentiile, iar niste brate delicate m-au prins din urma si m-au cuprins intr-o imbratisare calda si afectuoasa. Era Kurenai. De atunci, ea este sora mai mare pe care n-am avut-o niciodata sau mai degraba o a doua mama. M-a antrenat in fiecare zi si mi-a oferit cu generozitate iubirea de care aveam atat de mare nevoie. O femeie puternica, dar totusi foarte frumoasa: ochii rosii ca focul, incadrati de niste sprancene perfecte, pielea alba ca fulgii proaspeti de nea, parul lung, negru, ondulat…

- Hinata, este randul tau, ma trezeste din amintiri noul sensei.

Ma uit buimaca prin jur. Se pare ca am fost atat de concentrata pe gandurile mele, incat nu am realizat ca Shino deja s-a prezentat.

- Numele meu este Hinata Hyuuga. Imi place sa…

Fac o pauza destul de lunga, gandindu-ma ce ar fi potrivit sa spun pentru a nu face o prima impresie proasta.

- Da, Hinata, continua, te rog, ma incurajeaza Kurenai cu acelasi zambet pe care i l-a oferit si lui Kiba.

- Imi place sa citesc carti de aventura, sa scriu povesti si sa desenez. Nu stiu ce s-ar fi intamplat cu mine daca nu ar fi existat hartia si creioanele colorate. Nu pot sa zic ca imi displac anumite lucruri. Visul meu este sa devin una dintre cele mai puternice kunoichi din sat si sa impresionez _**doua persoane**_ importante din viata mea!

M-am surprins placut singura. Nu am mai vorbit niciodata cu atat de multa incredere in mine. Poate ca acesta este inceputul schimbarii mult-asteptate. Totul datorita lui Kurenai.

- Ei bine, se pare ca toti trei aveti visuri marete! Ma bucur ca predau unor Genini atat de ambitiosi. Dar nu va umflati prea tare in pene, pentru ca, inainte de toate, trebuie sa dati un test si…

- Un test?! Dar de-abia am absolvit ieri Academia!

- Acel examen n-a avut o importanta prea mare si a fost mult prea usor, Kiba! Testul de azi consta in dovedirea adevaratelor voastre abilitati. Fiecare dintre voi trebuie sa gaseasca o cutie mica de lemn dintre cele trei ascunse strategic in padure, in directii total opuse. Trebuie sa-l completati in maximum o ora, iar daca picati, va veti intoarce la Academie… si nu prea cred ca va doriti asa ceva. Toate acestea fiind spuse, va urez succes tuturor!

Kurenai dispare rapid intr-un norisor de fum. Imi privesc uimita colegii de echipa. Si ei sunt destul de socati de noua provocare.

- Eu sunt sigur ca voi completa misiunea in cel mai scurt timp, zice Shino ca pentru sine si dispare printre crengile copacilor.

- Daca te crezi asa de tare, sa nu te astepti sa ne lasam mai prejos, nu-i asa, Akamaru? striga Kiba catre el si pleaca in cealalta parte a padurii, lasandu-ma pe mine singura.

Cum reusesc baietii sa fie mereu increzatori, chiar daca isi asuma un risc ridicat? Ii cunosc mai bine doar de doua ore si deja ii invidiez. Ma uit dezorientata prin luminis. Nu stiu ce sa fac, de unde ar trebui sa incep. Dar in mintea mea revin cuvintele spuse mai devreme:

_Visul meu este sa impresionez __**doua persoane**__ importante din viata mea! _

De aceasta data, sunt hotarata- voi reusi! Trebuie sa reusesc!


	3. Capitolul 3

**Capitolul 3**

**"- Esti atat de slaba…"**

- Mult prea usor…

Tresar la auzul acestor simple cuvinte. Vocea mi se pare cunoscuta. Calma, dar totusi exprima discret o nota de ingamfare. Seamana cu cea a lui Shino. Dar cum de a terminat misiunea intr-un timp atat de scurt? Nu prea stiu sa apreciez, dar sunt sigura ca nu au trecut mai mult de zece sau poate cincisprezece minute de cand a inceput examenul final.

Zambetul si atitudinea mea optimista de mai inainte dispar la fel de repede cum au luat nastere pe chipul meu mohorat. Imi cobor privirea. Ma simt total descurajata.

Nu degeaba Shino a fost numit de Hokage-sama unul dintre studentii Academiei cu cel mai mare potential. Mereu a fost muncitor si inteligent. S-a descurcat excelent la practicarea noilor jutsuri predate de Iruka-sensei si a obtinut aproape toate notele maxime la teste de-a lungul celor patru ani. In schimb, Shino a fost intotdeauna o fire retrasa si nu cred ca si-a facut multi prieteni la Academie. Macar avem un lucru in comun. Cand vine vorba de capitolul "putere", trebuie sa recunosc ca sunt total in directia opusa lui.

Puternic, singuratic, foarte destept… Toate aceste cuvinte contureaza in mintea mea chipul unei singure persoane, odata extrem de speciala pentru mine: _Sasuke Uchiha_. Ochii mari, negri ca doua lacuri intunecate, in spatele carora se ascunde o poveste parca de nedescris si parul brunet, cu reflexii albastrii. Este baiatul care a reusit sa franga inimile tuturor fetelor din Konoha cu o simpla privire, inca de la o varsta frageda. Iar eu, din pacate, nu am fost o exceptie. L-am vazut mereu singur, plin de mistere, am vrut sa-l ajut, sa discutam despre problemele noastre si poate ne-am fi simtit mai bine impreuna. Dar _acea_ zi a schimbat absolut totul, de atunci nici nu mai am curajul sa-l privesc in ochi. Imi amintesc atat de clar. Era o superba seara de vara tarzie, la lumina unui foc de tabara calduros. M-am apropiat de acel baiat fermecator, iar el…

Dar nu, nu este timpul potrivit sa-mi amintesc. Trebuie sa sterg aceste imagini din minte si sa-mi indepartez gandurile negre pentru ca, in situatia in care ma aflu, nu este vorba de Sasuke. Este vorba de o singura persoana si de un singur lucru: _eu_ si _viitorul_ meu.

-Byakugan!

Activez tehnica clanului Hyuuga. Ochii imi devin albi, simt cum adrenalina in forma sa pura imi curge prin vene si cum capat o doza in plus de putere.

Kurenai-sensei nu a mentionat nimic in legatura cu anumite tehnici speciale. A spus doar sa ne dovedim adevaratele abilitati, iar Byakugan-ul este ceea ce ma deosebeste de ceilalti, acel ceva care ma transforma intr-o persoana unica.

Bingo! Cu ajutorul lui am reusit sa identific ceea ce cautam: doua puncte distincte de chakra. Unul dintre ele se afla in centrul padurii. Probabil este Shino care o asteapta in liniste pe Kurenai-sensei. Ce usor este totul in cazul lui!

Al doilea- in nord-vest, undeva pe la capatul padurii, unde incepe sirul de munti stancosi. Se pare ca nici Kiba nu a gasit cutia si o cauta in continuare impreuna cu Akamaru.

Iar al treilea… _Al treilea_?! Cine ar putea fi in padure intr-o simpla dupa-amiaza de sambata, mai ales in timpul unei ploi torentiale? Incerc sa ma linistesc, nu merita sa imi fac griji pentru nimic. Este posibil ca sensei-ul sa ne verifice, sa vada daca am progresat sau nu, la fel ca si in cazul unui examen obisnuit, corect?

- Gata, stiu de unde sa incep! exclam extrem de fericita, in timp ce ma indrept in directia de sud-vest.

Las copacii cu frunze colorate in urma mea cu o viteza incantatoare. Picaturile de apa asemanatoare unor mici diamante fine mi se preling pe chip. Simt cum frigul aspru de toamna isi spune raspicat cuvantul, cum fiori de gheata isi pun amprenta pe intreaga mea fiinta. Nu stiu sigur daca sunt din cauza vantului sau mai degraba a nerabdarii si a extazului.

Vremea aceasta, tipica lunii noiembrie, imi provoaca mereu sentimente de neliniste, poate chiar de frica. Observ in treacat un mic cuib din paie langa un stejar tanar, rasturnat din cauza furtunii. Ma gandesc cu groaza la bietele pasari, niste fiinte firave si delicate, care au fost nevoite sa-si paraseasca acel loc special numit "acasa" in cautarea unor meleaguri mai bune. Urasc toamna. Este momentul in care toata frumusetea naturii varatice dispare atat de repede si de usor, ca si cum ai stinge o lumanare de ceara. Ca si cum ai sterge speranta unui vis.

Cred ca deja caut de foarte mult timp. Trebuia sa ajung de mult la raul din sudul padurii… sau poate doar l-am trecut cu vederea. Nu, nu e posibil asa ceva. Cunosc padurea asta mult prea bine.

Este un loc special pentru mine, unde veneam si ma antrenam intens dupa orele de curs de la Academie. Atunci l-am vazut pentru prima data pe Naruto, care incerca sa-si controleze chakra in mainile sale mici de copil pentru a sparge cativa busteni. Nu l-am bagat in seama la inceput si m-am antrenat singura in voie. Cand seara a pus stapanire pe intreg satul, m-am hotarat sa plec, dar nu inainte de a-l mai verifica inca o data pe micutul blond. Era la acelasi nivel, dar dupa patru ore tot nu se daduse batut. Am fost total impresionata.

- Ah! In ce naiba am mai calcat si eu acum?! strig, in timp ce ma trezesc din amintirile vechi, dar foarte placute.

Privesc nervoasa la picioarele mele si descopar stupefiata un cuib de pasari, aparent nesemnificativ. Acelasi pe care l-am vazut acum ceva vreme. Nu e posibil sa ma fi rotit in cerc, mai ales dupa ce am strabatut atat de mult drum! Asta nu poate insemna decat un singur lucru.

- Eliberare!

Cu cateva semne ale mainii reusesc sa dezactivez genjutsul aplicat asupra mea. Dar ramane totusi o intrebare importanta: cine l-a aplicat?

- Inteligent…

Acest cuvant spus cu atat de multa rautate si ignoranta. Tremur involuntar. Cine poate fi? Sau poate e doar mintea mea obosita, folosita si refolosita la rezolvarea prea multor probleme, care imi joaca feste din nou. Incerc sa ma linistesc, insa nu am parte de niciun rezultat favorabil. Calmeaza-te, Hinata, nu e nimic serios!

Sange. Rosu, cu un miros ingrozitor si de nesuportat. Cadavrul unui mic iepuras alb, chiar langa mine. Omorat cu un simplu kunai. Ma sperii la gandul ca nu el trebuia sa fie tinta atacatorului. Nu mai e simpla imaginatie, e realitatea inevitabila. Acum inteleg… _Al treilea_ punct de chakra! Cineva periculos se afla chiar in spatele meu. Nu vreau sa ma uit la fata acelui animal fara inima. Incep sa fug disperata in directia opusa, sleita de puteri, sperand sa scap si sa ajung cat mai repede in luminis. Vreau sa uit tot ce s-a intamplat acum cateva minute, sa nu fi venit azi la Academie, sa nu fi picat in echipa asta blestemata! De ce eu? De eu sunt atacata, de eu sunt mereu oaia neagra care are parte numai de ghinion? Intrebari inutile fara niciun raspuns. Exista doar o solutie: sa fug cat de repede reusesc.

- Esti atat de slaba… il aud pe acel animal razand ironic.

In cateva secunde apare in fata mea. Privesc inspaimantata chipul demonului, dar nu reusesc sa deslusesc nicio trasatura. Mintea mea e epuizata, trupul la fel, stiu ca nu mai am cale de scapare. Cu ultimele puteri reusesc sa ingan cateva cuvinte:

- C-cine esti?

* * *

**Helloo :3.**

**Voiam sa-i multumesc un DANYMARY pentru ultimul review. Arigatoo! Vei vedea in capitolele urmatoare daca ai dreptate.**

**Fic-ul este deja scris pana la capitolul 10 inclusiv, asa ca voi publica capitolele pe rand zilele urmatoare. Intre timp incerc sa scriu si capitolul 11, desi, sincera sa fiu, e inceput din decembrie anul trecut si inca neterminat O_o. Dar voi incerca :)).**

**Multumesc tuturor pentru sustinere!**


	4. Capitolul 4

**Capitolul 4**

**Lacrimi si frica**

Il vad stand in fata mea, privindu-ma cu un zambet total superior, la fel ca cel al unui criminal in serie care tocmai si-a gasit victima perfecta. Simt cum intregul meu corp tremura doar la auzul respiratiei barbatului, bataile puternice ale inimii care parca incearca prin ritmul lor alert sa-mi transmita mesajul "Pleaca de acolo, Hinata! Fugi cat mai poti!", dar un anume sentiment reuseste sa ma tina pe loc: o curiozitate absurda de a-mi cunoaste atacatorul, cel care, dupa nici macar cinci minute, ma catalogheaza drept slaba. Cat de puternic ar putea fi el?

Imi inchid pentru o secunda ochii si incerc sa imi sterg toate aceste ganduri stupide. In momentul de fata nu conteaza capacitatile sale ninja, ci scopul pentru care ma ataca. O fi vreun "ding-ding la cap" (cum zice Naruto!) care se distreaza copios cand ucide oameni nevinovati si inocenti, un adolescent rebel peste care alcoolul si-a pus evident amprenta sau poate chiar un shounin trimis de Kurenai-sensei pentru a-mi testa capacitatile in situatii extreme.

In marea de intuneric care ne inconjoara si incepe putin cate putin sa ne acopere, cateva raze de lumina difuza contureaza chipul atacatorului. Ii observ cu uimire ochii obositi de un visiniu misterios, fata palida si aproape inexpresiva si pletele negre ce ii acopera umerii. Imi pare atat de cunoscut…

- Draguta, chiar vrei sa stii cine sunt? ma intreaba demonul in bataie de joc dupa multele schimburi de priviri.

Ma uit in pamant, nestiind ce altceva sa mai spun. Sunt in stare de soc. Nu pot sa gasesc niciun plan inteligent pentru a scapa cu viata, iar corpul nu mai reactioneaza nici la cele mai mici comenzi. Parca as fi paralizata.

Atacatorul imi mangaie cu degetul mare obrazul, eu tresarind usor la simpla atingere.

- Stii, scumpo, daca ti-as povesti despre mine si viata mea, probabil ai incepe sa plangi si sa tremuri si mai tare de frica. Sincer, azi chiar nu am chef de drame. Asa ca hai sa terminam repede si fara durere, bine? ma intreaba retoric, indreptandu-si kunai-ul in directia mea.

Frica. Diseperare. Soc. Groaza. Exista oare vreun sentiment in intreagul univers care sa exprime toate aceste trairi? Toate regretele mele, visele spulberate intr-o singura secunda? Oare viata atarna doar de deciziile neintelese ale persoanelor din jurul tau? Cei care pretind ca te iubesc si tin la tine sau, dimpotriva, aceia care apar pe neasteptate si iti schimba radical destinul.

Picaturi mici, dar amare de apa imi acopera fata. Plang incontrolabil, de parca as cersi mila demonului din fata mea. Plang pentru ca mor mult prea repede, pentru ca nimeni, nici familia mea, nici Kurenai, nici Naruto nu vor sti vreodata cine a fost ucigasul meu. Plang pentru ca nu am avut pana acum curajul sa-mi impartasesc sentimentele fata de persoana pe care o iubesc cel mai mult in lume, pentru ca nu voi lasa nimic in urma mea. Plang pentru a ma linisti in asteptarea momentului fatal.

- Lacrimile si frica sunt pentru cei slabi, murmura demonul la vederea mea.

Tresar. _**El**_ obisnuia sa-mi repete incontinuu asta cu o urma subtila de regret in glas:

_Lacrimile si frica sunt pentru cei slabi, Hinata. Lacrimile si frica sunt doar pentru cei slabi_…

- Byakugan! strig cat de tare pot.

Dintr-o singura saritura ma retrag cu succes cam cinci metri in fata barbatului. Simt cum bobite de transpiratie mi se preling pe fata datorita efortului depus. Gafai usor si ma relaxez pentru cateva secunde la umbra protectoare a unui copac.

Sunt in viata.

Il privesc preventiv pe demon, pastrand totusi o oarecare distanta. Pentru prima data zambetul lui ironic a fost inlocuit cu o expresie uimita. Parca ar avea o multime de intrebari pentru victima sa _aproape _perfecta.

- Surprins? cuvantul imi iese din gura fara a ma gandi la consecinte.

- Trebuie sa recunosc, draguta, nu m-am gandit un moment ca am de-a face cu un mostenitor al clanului Hyuuga.

Il observ cum imi analizeaza cu atentie cutele din jurul ochilor.

- Chiar si asa, nu te bucura prea mult. Inca nu s-a terminat, situatia s-a schimbat total.

"In bine sau in rau?" as vrea sa-l intreb, dar prefer sa-mi inghit singura cuvintele cu un sunet zgomotos.

- In cazul asta, se pare ca trebuie sa aplic artileria grea, ma ameninta demonul, privindu-ma lung si afisand inca o data surasul sau malefic.

Nu realizez ca trupul mi-a luat-o inainte cu mult timp in urma. Intreaga mea chakra este supraconcentrata la nivelul talpilor, iar eu las in urma locul unde acum cateva minute plangeam fara oprire. Poate ca sunt o mare lasa. Fug de pericolul fatal pentru a doua oara astazi, dar macar fug in viata si nu sunt in targa unor ninja medicali. Totul a devenit o cursa pe viata si pe moarte.

- Kurenai, Kurenai! Shino! Ajutor! strig din rasputeri, dar tot ce primesc ca raspuns e un ras demonic de undeva, din spatele meu.

* * *

**Thank you for your review anonymous :)).**

**Apreciez!**


	5. Capitolul 5

**DANYMARY**, iti multumesc mult pentru review-uri, iar Hinata iti multumeste pentru incurajari! :)). Ma bucur din suflet ca iti place fic-ul meu!

Si iata capitolul care rezolva partial misterul 'demonului' *pam pam*.

* * *

**Capitolul 5**

**O treime dintr-un intreg**

- Ah!

Durerea e suprema. Nu imi mai simt corpul, totul in jurul meu capata dintr-o data o nuanta de rosu aprins cu cateva urme de negru.

C-ce naiba se intampla cu mine? Incerc sa-mi rascolesc prin minte ultimele amintiri, dar totul este invaluit parca intr-o ceata deasa, iar imaginile sunt greu de descifrat.

Am fugit de atacator, dar nu pentru mult timp. Cateva fractiuni de secunda, poate? Are o viteza uimitoare, depaseste nivelul unui Jounin. M-a prins. Am renuntat la fuga, pentru ca nu e o solutie inteligenta cand vine vorba de un ninja care detine asemenea calitati. Am incercat sa lupt, sa folosesc in continuare Byakugan-ul, dar am esuat lamentabil. Eram amandoi langa rau, iar eu voiam sa-mi spal ranile de pe obraji si de pe maini cu apa aceea cristalina si proaspata. Aveam incredere in proprietatile regenatoare ale raului, mai ales dupa intamplarea petrecuta cu cativa ani in urma.

Cand eram studenta la Academie si invatam tehnica de taiere a bustenilor, Kurenai-sensei m-a gasit sleita de puteri in luminis. Asemenea unei mame protectoare, m-a condus la raul din sudul padurii si mi-a ingrijit cu atentie ranile.

"Uau, Kurenai-sensei, sunteti uimitoare!" a rostit fericita acea fetita cu ochi mari si sfiosi.

Un suras jucaus lumina chipul Jounin-ului.

"Nu doar eu. Intreaga natura este fascinanta. Apa raului are o putere speciala, iar padurea Konohei ascunde in continuare multe mistere interesante. Ai auzit vreodata de ninja medicali?" m-a intrebat, ezitand putin la inceput.

"Ninja medicali? Sunt aceia care folosesc jutsu pentru vindecarea coechipierilor, nu?"

"In mare parte, da. E mai mult decat atat. Daca vrei, am niste cunostinte si as putea vorbi cu cativa dintre ei. Cine stie, poate ca intr-o zi tu vei…"

"Nu, in niciun caz! Vreau sa devin un shounin adevarat! De ce as vrea sa fiu un ninja medical? Nu sunt destul de puternica?" am intrebat-o descurajata.

Kurenai si-a pus atunci mainile pe umerii mei si m-a privit adanc in ochi.

"Hinata Hyuuga, niciodata nu am zis asa ceva! Poti sa devii o kunoichi puternica, iar calitatile clanului tau te avantajeaza. Dar poate nu esti destul de pregatita pentru viata dura a unui ninja."

Acum cuvintele ei sunt atat de adevarate!

Am lasat garda jos pentru cateva secunde si sunt in plasa atacatorului. Stiu ca traiesc, dar nu o mai simt. Vazul, auzul, mirosul… toate aproape ca au disparut. Incerc sa ma concentrez si reusesc sa aud un murmur. Seamana cu vocea demonului.

- Hai sa terminan o data cu asta! Tsukuyomi!

Tsukuyomi? Am auzit despre tehnica asta de la niste ninja din sat. E un genjutsu special, specific clanului… Uchiha? Nu e posibil, sunt sigura ca ultimul supravietuitor al clanului Uchiha e Sasuke!

Intregul meu univers se schimba treptat. Cerul incepe sa se miste, capata nuante de rosu, la fel ca si luna. Norii devin negri si domina peisajul deja apasator. Observ cu uimire la cinci-zece metri distanta o casa. Inconjurata de o gradina imensa cu flori ingrijite de cativa angajati, casa este impunatoare si pare un palat pe langa celelalte. Zidul din jurul ei este insemnat cu simboluri ale clanului Hyuuga. Acum inteleg de ce mi se parea atat de familiara. Casa mea? Dar cum am ajuns aici?

Alerg in directia ei si nimeni nu ma observa cand ajung la poarta. Inauntru este o liniste coplesitoare. Nu vad pe nimeni cunoscut, dar poate ca toata lumea doarme la ora asta tarzie, inclusiv sora mea, Hanabi. Nicio urma de pasi, nicio umbra nu apare pe peretii albi imaculati in timp ce traversez holurile inguste. Ma gandesc sa merg in biroul tatalui meu, Hiashi-sama, poate el imi va putea explica ce se petrece.

La intrare dau peste cineva mult mai scund decat mine care, surprinzator, nu pare ca m-a vazut. Micutul incearca sa se abtina de la a plange in hohote, dar ii pot vedea lacrimile de pe chip. Desi camera este luminata doar de cateva lumanari de ceara, incerc sa-i vad chipul si sa-l iau in brate, poate-poate isi va reveni. Cand ii privesc fata raman stupefiata: are ochii clanului Hyuuga, parul scurt, bretonul drept care ii acopera fruntea delicata si obrajii imbujorati.

Eu sunt. Cand eram mica.

Nu mai inteleg absolut nimic. In ce univers paralel am ajuns?

Intru in biroul tatalui meu, dar se pare ca nu e singur, poarta o conversatie aprinsa cu cineva. Nici el nu ma observa. Cele doua persoane din camera parca ar fi desprinse din filmele vechi ale anilor '30, sunt conturate in nuante de alb-negru.

Femeia din birou pare foarte deranjata de discutia cu tatal meu:

- Hiashi-sama, i-am supravegheat cu mare atentie antrenamentul si am observat ca se straduieste din greu. Daca va munci mai mult, cu siguranta…

- Niciun "daca", Kurenai! Pana si sora ei, Hanabi, mai mica cu cinci ani decat ea, este mult mai puternica si mai curajoasa! De acum incolo, doresc sa ai grija de ea, sa o antrenezi cum crezi tu de cuviinta! De acum incolo, Hinata nu mai este fiica mea!

Nu. Nu se poate. De ce acea zi? De ce acea conversatie? Mi-a marcat intreaga viata. Incep sa plang , la fel cum am plans in acea zi, la fel cum plange micuta de langa mine, dar nimeni nu ma aude.

Kurenai adauga:

- Hiashi-sama, i-am supravegheat cu mare atentie antrenamentul…

Discutia dintre cei doi se repeta iar si iar. Nu mai suport sa-l aud de zeci de ori pe tata zicand ca sunt prea slaba, ca nu ma mai considera fiica lui. Vreau sa fug din acest loc! Dar parca as fi intepenita, nu ma mai pot misca, iar picioarele nu mai raspund la comenzile mele.

- Ce se intampla?! tip cat de tare pot, in speranta ca ma va auzi cineva.

Demonul apare in spatele meu.

- Bun-venit in lumea Tsukuyomi! Aici, totul se va repeta timp de 72 de ore. Toata aceasta conversatie, accentueaza atacatorul.

72 de ore? Adica 3 zile?! Nu mai rezist nici macar un minut.

- De ce?! plang in hohote. De ce imi faci tocmai mie una ca asta?

- Pentru ca pot, imi raspunde cu un zambet superior. Pot sa contolez timpul si spatiul! Draguta, ti-au mai ramas 71 de ore, 59 de minute si 59 de secunde.

- Te rog, nu mai suport! Te rog, scoate-ma de aici! Te implor!

Este penibil. Cersesc mila demonului, dar adevarul e ca nu mai am nicio alta solutie.

Intre timp, in birou, tata ii replica nervos lui Kurenai:

- … De acum incolo, Hinata nu mai este fiica mea!

* * *

Imi simt corpul pe ceva tare, o piatra sau poate o bucata de lemn. Mijesc ochii si vad cateva raze caldute de soare. Raze de speranta. E posibil, oare, sa fiu in viata?

Incerc sa ma ridic, dar sunt sleita de puteri, iar trupul meu este amortit. Pot sa vad padurea, frunzele, copacii, pot sa simt mirosul florilor colorate de pe marginea raului. Un zambet imens de bucurie imi lumineaza intregul chip. Am rezistat genjutsului. Traiesc.

Dar fericirea mea e trecatoare. Demonul apare la cativa metri distanta.

- Esti una dintre putinii care au reusit sa invinga puterile Tsukuyomi-ului. Dar asta nu inseamna aproape nimic. Esti o fiinta slaba, lipsita de aparare, care va cauta intotdeauna puterea pentru a le demonstra celorlalti contrariul. Nu vei reusi niciodata intr-un sat prapadit cu ninja slabi, precum Konoha. Eu insa ti-o pot oferi. In urma unui mic schimb, desigur.

Mi-a privit atent expresia fetei inainte de a continua:

- Stiu ca esti interesata, dar nu vrei chiar acum. Te gandesti numai la satul asta de doua parale. In orice caz, intr-o buna zi vei cauta adevarata putere. Stii unde sa ma gasesti.

Atacatorul e pe punctul de a pleca, dar eu il intreb, fara a ma gandi:

- Stai un moment. Cine esti?

- Numele meu nu este deloc important, imi raspunde plictisit. Il vei afla oricum. Si inca un lucru de lamurit: nu zi nimanui ce ti s-a intamplat azi! Nu vrei sa stii ce patesti in cazul in care scoti un singur cuvant nevinovat.

Speriata, imi inghit nodul din gat.

Demonul dispare intr-un nor de ceata, iar totul in jur pare intact, de parca nu s-ar fi petrecut nimic. Oare cate zile au trecut?

Aud sunetul unei alarme provenind din mijlocul padurii. La naiba, am uitat de examen si de cutia pe care trebuia sa o gasesc! Shino si Kiba au terminat cu siguranta de foarte mult timp. Se pare ca Echipa 8 va fi singura compusa doar din doi membri, pentru ca eu ma voi intoarce la Academie. Dar macar sunt in viata. Peste patru ani voi lua examenul a doua oara si totul va fi bine.

Alerg repede pana in luminis si ma pregatesc sufleteste pentru pedeapsa lui Kurenai.

In locul stabilit sunt deja cei doi baieti. Shino sta plictisit la umbra unui copac, iar Kiba langa el cu doua cutii de dimensiuni mici in mana. _D__oua_ cutii?

- Hei, Hinata! imi face Kiba semn din mana.

Ma indrept uimita in directia lui.

- Oh, ce-ai pe maini si pe fata? Ai cazut in urzici sau ce?

Rasul lui este de-a dreptul molipsitor.

- Da, poti sa zici si asa, raspund stanjenita.

Kiba devine serios si imi intinde una dintre cutii:

- Uite, asta e pentru tine!

- Kiba, nu pot accepta! Ai muncit dublu pentru amandoi! Ar fi foarte urat din partea mea.

- Hai, lasa-ma cu chestiile astea! Suntem o echipa, ok? Toti trei ar trebui sa fim ca o singura persoana. Daca ai nevoie de ajutor, poti veni oricand la mine sau la Shino. Si ma simteam vinovat. Eu si Akamaru ne-am despartit pentru zece minute, iar cand ne-am intalnit, eu am adus o cutie, el alta, si era prea tarziu sa pun una dintre ele la loc. Timpul era pe sfarsite si nu stiam daca vei reusi. Ma rog, macar suntem aici toti trei cu toate cele trei cutii. Suntem geniali!

- Multumesc mult, Kiba! Chiar apreciez.

- Nu ai pentru ce, imi zice zambind.

In acest moment parca am uitat totul. Demonul, genjutsul lui periculos, propunerea lui- totul pare o imagine indepartata din trecut. In timp ce ii privesc pe cei doi cu un suras imens pe buze si pe Akamaru latrand bucuros, simt ceva special. Ceva ce nu poate fi exprimat nici in cele mai frumoase cuvinte, care nu are o definitie exacta. Ceva atat de frumos, care ii uneste pe oameni intr-un tot unitar. Un sentiment care poate fi inteles cu adevarat de putine persoane. Se numeste… _prietenie_.


	6. Capitolul 6

**Capitolul 6**

**Marturisiri**

In ultimele saptamani, m-am gandit la propunerea demonului. Sau ar trebui sa spun… a lui _Uchiha._ Asemanarea dintre el si Sasuke este izbitoare! Ochii, parul brunet, pielea de culoare deschisa si privirea aceea mereu rece. Iar tehnica genjutsu pe care a folosit-o este specifica familiei Uchiha.

Nu inteleg de ce ar avea nevoie de mine. Nu sunt destul de puternica, iar Byakugan-ul meu este slab dezvoltat, desi fac parte din ramura principala a clanului Hyuuga. Poate era doar un ninja cu abilitati uimitoare si pus pe glume, in cautarea unui bufon.

Printre amintirile mele se ivesc cuvintele atacatorului:

_Nu vei reusi niciodata intr-un sat prapadit cu ninja slabi, precum Konoha._

Este posibil sa aiba o legatura mai veche cu satul. Dar atunci, de ce l-a parasit?

Nu stiu.

Totul e prea complicat, iar eu am prea multe ipoteze stupide. Nu am vorbit cu nimeni despre demon, dar sunt foarte curioasa cine era. Nu vreau sa-l caut sau sa-l intalnesc inca o data, chiar nu am nevoie de ajutorul lui. Echipa din care fac parte acum imi da un sentiment profund de siguranta. Ma inteleg cu baietii si am devenit toti trei foarte buni prieteni.

In special cu Kiba. Mi-a devenit fratele mai mare pe care nu l-am avut niciodata. E mereu protector, are grija de mine si e foarte atent. Desigur, mai face si glume pe seama mea cand gresesc la antrenamente, dar ele nu ma supara, pentru ca stiu ca nu sunt facute cu rea intentie. La Academie nu eram asa de apropiati, el avea grupul lui de prieteni unde se dadea mereu in spectacol, iar eu imi petreceam pauzele cu Sakura. Acum, Kiba este la fel de amuzant, dar mi se pare mult mai matur.

Shino este ok. Prima impresie pe care mi-a facut-o in padurea Konohei nu s-a schimbat. Mereu retras si serios, chiar si la farsele pe care i le face Kiba. Pana acum, nu cred ca l-am vazut razand, iar daca ar zambi macar pentru cateva secunde ar fi o minune. In schimb, este la fel de puternic cum era in Academie si reuseste din prima incercare tehnicile noi predate de Kurenai-sensei. Eu si Kiba nu suntem foarte apropiati de el, dar in timpul antrenamentelor si misiunilor ne descurcam excelent ca o echipa.

Imi amintesc cu drag de colegii mei acum, cand privesc pe fereastra peisajul Konohei. Cerul imprastie mici picatele albe peste acoperisurile viu-colorate ale caselor. Fulgii de zapada se unesc intr-un dans zglobiu, care parca te poarta intr-un univers paralel, intr-o lume mai buna unde nu exista ganduri negative sau oameni rauvoitori precum demonul…

Oftez. Nu reusesc sa uit imaginea lui si nici ochii aceia visinii care parca ma urmaresc incontinuu, indiferent la ce altceva ma gandesc. Sunt atat de curioasa cine era! _Dar daca…?_

Ma indrept cu pasi grabiti spre dulapul cu haine. Garderoba mea nu e prea variata, majoritatea hainelor mele sunt inchise la culoare. Imi aleg la intamplare niste colanti negri mai grosi, un pulover lung mov si o jacheta draguta crem cu blanita. Nu imi place sa ma machiez, asa ca aplic doar un strugurel cu aroma de cirese.

Ies grabita din casa si pornesc spre centrul Konohei. E destul de frig pentru mijlocul lui decembrie, iar strazile sunt aproape pustii. Vad doar din cand in cand cate un ninja care se indreapta in fuga spre parti diferite ale satului. Pe trotuare s-a asezat deja un strat gros de zapada.

Cladirea in care se afla biroul Hokage-ului este pazita de putini shounini. Patrund aproape nevazuta si ma indrept direct spre birou, dar pe masura ce inaintez aud doua voci cunoscute.

- Kakashi, ma bucur ca echipa ta a trecut testul. E prima care a reusit, rade discret Hokage-sama. Imi imaginez ca e foarte greu sa mentii echilibrul, mai ales cu atatea personalitati diferite.

Acum inteleg. Kakashi este Jounin-ul ales pentru a fi sensei-ul al Echipei 7, formata din Naruto, Sakura si Sasuke. _Sasuke_? Conversatia din birou incepe sa devina mai interesanta.

In timp ce trag cu urechea la usa biroului, Hokage-sama ii mai adreseaza lui Kakashi cateva cuvinte:

- Urmatorul loc de antrenament este cascada din padure. Succes cu Naruto si Sasuke! Cred ca vei avea nevoie.

O alta idee pe ziua de azi! Daca vreau sa obtin informatii, de ce sa nu apelez chiar la _sursa_?

Picioarele mele sunt deja supraincarcate cu chakra si se indreapta aproape singure spre locul de antrenament al Echipei 7. Gandul ca ma reintorc in padure imi da fiori pe sira spinarii, mai ales ca nu am mai trecut pe acolo din ziua examenului. La fel ca si satul, padurea Konohei este acoperita de un strat gros de zapada, iar cascada inghetata ofera o priveliste uimitoare.

Exact cum ma asteptam, toti trei sunt in punctul stabilit. Naruto, hiperactiv ca de obicei, nu sta locului si ii pune Sakurei tot felul de intrebari. Ea este enervata de gesturile lui si incearca sa ramana calma, dar il pocneste la fiecare zece secunde.

- Hei, Sakura! o strig din departare.

Ea alearga spre mine afisand un zambet larg.

- Hinata, ce ma bucur sa te vad! ma intampina Sakura si imi ofera una dintre imbratisarile ei calduroase.

Imi studiez cu atentie prietena. Este foarte diferita fata de acum cateva saptamani. Alaturi de colantii negri si un palton in aceeasi culoare, poarta o rochita rosie, putin cam stramta pentru gusturile mele si cam subtire pentru vremea geroasa. Ochii ei verzi ies in evidenta datorita dermatografului si a rimelului negru, iar parul ei lung pare mult mai matasos. E usor de ghicit motivul unei schimbari atat de subite.

- Cum te intelegi cu Shino si Kiba? ma intreaba interesata Sakura.

- Foarte bine. Am devenit prieteni repede si ne descurcam la antrenamente. Dar tu cu Naruto si cu Sasuke? Sau ar trebui sa spun doar cu Sasuke? o intreb la randul meu cu subinteles.

Sakura face ochii mari de bucurie.

- Oh, este baiatul perfect! Serios, puternic, destept, dragut! Ino sigur moare de ciuda chiar in momentul asta!

Ino Yamanaka. Sau, mai sugestiv, Blondina-Superficiala.

La Academie, Sakura si Ino erau foarte bune prietene, pana cand a intervenit dorinta amandurora de a-i atrage atentia lui Sasuke. Il simpatizau extrem de mult, dar o data cu trecerea timpului au devenit inamice. Nu trecea o zi fara o cearta, iar eu am fost nevoita sa suport toate crizele nervoase ale Sakurei in legatura cu Ino. Partea cea mai amuzanta? Sasuke nu le-a observat niciodata si nici nu a fost interesat de ele.

Cat despre Ino, nu imi este tocmai cea mai buna prietena. In cei patru ani am sustinut-o si am consolat-o pe Sakura, prin urmare am devenit una dintre "inamicele" lui Ino. Cred ca am avut o singura discutie despre tema la ora de istorie a Konohei. In rest, relatia noastra este nula.

- Hinata, ce mai faci? Ce cauti aici?

Recunosc vocea asta vesela care emana cu fiecare cuvant energie pozitiva.

- B-bine, tu ce faci?

Trebuie sa ma linistesc, Naruto e doar un baiat ca oricare altul!

- Haha, foarte bine! Am inceput antrenamentele si chiar ma descurc! imi zice Naruto cu un suras larg. Ma rog, trebuie sa-l suport pe tipul ala care se crede mare si puternic, imi sopteste, aratand cu degetul in directia lui Sasuke.

Nu, nu e un baiat obisnuit. Cati dintre ei m-au vrajit doar cu un singur cuvant sau cu o singura fraza stupida? El e special. Zambetul, veselia, ochii aceia mari de un albastru intens si ambitia lui de a merge inainte. Toate ma fac sa rosesc doar gandindu-ma la el.

Vreau sa vorbesc in continuare cu Naruto, dar am un alt scop pentru venirea mea la cascada.

Imi iau inima in dinti si le zic celor doi:

- Naruto, Sakura, ne vedem imediat!

Incet-incet, cu pasi greoi, ma indrept spre Sasuke. Relaxat si ganditor, el sta cu mainile in buzunar, sprijinit de trunchiul unui copac si se uita dispretuitor la mine pe masura ce ma apropii.

- Ce vrei? ma intreaba plictisit.

Era dragut sa ma salute, dar ma multumesc si cu atat.

- Sasuke, trebuie neaparat sa-ti vorbesc! Stiu ca ma eviti dupa seara cu focul de tabara, dar am nevoie de ajutorul tau.

- Si de ce te-as ajuta? imi spune pe acelasi ton.

- Nu ai niciun motiv, dar chiar nu mai am la cine sa apelez! Este ceva mai complicat. S-a intamplat acum cateva saptamani cand am dat examenul.

- Bine. Sa aud.

- Cred ca ti se va parea ciudat.

Imi este greu sa-i pun intrebarea care ma macina, mai ales ca as putea sa fac o gafa destul de urata. "Curaj, Hinata!" aud o voce murmurand in interiorul meu. Inspir adanc aer in piept si rostesc:

- Ai cumva… _un frate_?

Nu l-am mai vazut pe Sasuke atat de uimit si de incurcat. Acum pare chiar interesat de discutia cu mine si ma priveste intr-un mod bizar.

- De unde stii? L-ai vazut? S-a intors in sat? Ma cauta?

Ma apuca brusc de umeri si se uita disperat la mine, asteptand cate un raspuns la fiecare intrebare. Eu doar rosesc discret si incerc sa-mi mentin privirea ferma.

- Sasuke, ti-am zis, nu s-a intamplat chiar recent! M-a urmarit prin padure in timpul examenului, m-a amenintat cu moartea, eram speriata si…

Nu mai pot continua, pentru ca un nor dens de fum ne invaluie pe amandoi. Ii vad pe Naruto si pe Sakura venind in directia noastra.

- Hei, baieti, scuze pentru intarziere, aud vocea linistita a barbatului din biroul Hokage-ului.

- Intarziere?! Mai aveam putin si va dadeam disparut, Kakashi-sensei! Si nu mai cred ca v-ati pierdut pe drumurile vietii!

- Calmeaza-te, dragul meu Naruto. Te vei antrena pana diseara si totul va fi bine. Oh, avem un al patrulea membru al echipei?

- Eu plecam, soptesc rusinata si fac stanga-mprejur, fara sa-mi iau ramas-bun de la Sakura.

- Hinata, un moment! Maine, cofetarie, ora doua? ma intreaba rugator Sasuke, dandu-mi de inteles ca vrea sa continuam discutia de mai devreme.

- Sigur.

Reusesc sa observ privirea rautacioasa si plina de invidie a Sakurei in timp ce ma indrept spre iesirea din padure. Grozav! Pana maine la ora doua tot satul va afla ca am o "intalnire" cu Sasuke Uchiha.


	7. Capitolul 7

**Capitolul 7**

**Resedinta Uchiha**

_Tic-tac…_

Ceasul rosu de pe biroul meu din lemn de abanos anunta intr-un mod enervant ora unu si jumatate dupa-amiaza.

Ar trebui sa ma pregatesc cumva pentru prima mea intalnire? Mereu mi-am imaginat ca primul meu partener va fi Naruto. Mi-am creat un intreg scenariu de imagini imposibile: _eu_ si _el_, pe o pajiste acoperita de flori delicate, doar noi doi si suspinele unui rau din apropiere. _Eu_ si _el_ intinsi pe iarba, uitandu-ne intens in ochii celuilalt, incercand sa gasim un semn ce ar putea trada sentimentele noastre de iubire. _Eu_ si _el_, fericiti si impreuna.

_Tic-tac…_

Este ora doua fara un sfert si eu sunt tot in camasa mea de noapte violet, visand la imposibil. Nu am iesit deloc azi din casa, profit de faptul ca tata e plecat intr-o misiune in Satul Ascuns al Ploii. Altfel, ar fi trebuit sa ma trezesc dis-de-dimineata pentru antrenamente, dar cred ca-mi permit macar o data sa lipsesc.

I-am promis lui Sasuke ca voi fi acolo, asa ca, fara prea multa tragere de inima, ma ridic din pat si ma imbrac cu ce gasesc la indemana: un pulover de casmir mov, pantaloni de ninja negri si obisnuita mea geaca maro captusita cu blanita alba.

_Tic-tac…_

Raman putin in cumpana. Sa merg sau nu? Pana la urma, nu e chiar o "intalnire", ci doar un schimb de informatii despre cine cred eu ca este fratele lui Sasuke. Nimic mai mult. Dar Sakura crede exact opusul si cu siguranta le-a anuntat si pe celelalte fete din sat. Am de ales intre a-mi trada prietena cea mai buna si putinele kunoichi pe care le cunosc sau a afla mai multe despre atacator. Si, cum sunt o fire extrem de curioasa, ard de nerabdare sa stiu detalii despre demon.

Cred ca cel mai bine ar fi sa plec chiar acum si ii voi explica mai tarziu Sakurei motivul intalnirii mele cu Sasuke. Iar daca intr-adevar este prietena mea cea mai buna, ma va intelege!

* * *

Ninsoarea tine de cateva zile bune si imaginea Konohei este mirifica. In timp ce merg spre locul intalnirii, observ in treacat cativa ninja care ajuta la deszapezirea strazilor principale, iar sunetul motoarelor de masina perturba foarte rar atmosfera linistita a satului.

Cofetaria este foarte aproape de casa mea, asa ca ajung destul de repede. Nu am mai fost aici de cand eram mica, pe vremea cand mergeam impreuna cu sora mea, Hanabi. Eu imi alegeam mereu inghetata de vanilie cu topping de capsuni, iar ea prajitura de ciocolata. Ne intelegeam foarte bine atunci, cand nu eram intr-o competitie continua. Eram doar niste copii naivi si inocenti care ne bucuram de fiecare clipa si de fiecare moment petrecut impreuna.

Si totusi… de ce a vrut Sasuke sa ne intalnim la cofetarie? El e genul de baiat retras, singuratic, care nu prea frecventeaza locuri publice. Mai ales ca scopul este sa vorbim despre un ucigas si nu cred ca el ar dori ca ceilalti clienti sa ne auda conversatia. Situatia pare ciudata, dar cine sunt eu sa judec? Dau din umeri resemnata in speranta ca imi voi alunga toate suspiciunile.

Un clinchet de clopotel se aude atunci cand intru in cofetarie. Nu s-a schimbat foarte mult. Atmosfera e la fel de placuta ca in vremea copilariei mele, mesele rotunde, scaunele comode de culoare rosie, perdelele vesele cu model floral si tejgheaua cu o gama diversificata de dulciuri, de la inghetata pana la briose cu ciocolata. Aproape toate mesele sunt ocupate, asa ca incerc sa-l caut cu privirea pe brunet. Vad cativa copii cu parintii lor, un grup de varstnici la o masa mai indepartata din colt, niste tineri Genini care lipsesc de la cursuri si fac glume pe seama celorlalti clienti si trei kunoichi, foste colege de la Academie, susotind si aruncandu-mi priviri pline de dispret, probabil din cauza lui Sasuke.

El nu e aici.

Am intarziat eu prea mult? Nu cred, am plecat devreme de acasa! Atunci de ce m-a lasat balta? Sau poate, cine stie, a fost o gluma proasta si acum se amuza pe seama mea. Dar el nu e genul de baiat care ar face asa ceva. Kiba, da, insa Sasuke nu s-ar cobori la nivelul asta.

Ma indrept catre tejghea si o intreb pe una dintre vanzatoarele pe care le cunosc:

- Buna, Akemi. Stii daca a trecut pe aici Sasuke Uchiha?

- Salut, salut, imi raspunde Akemi cu obisnuinta ei de a repeta unele cuvintele. Uchiha? zice mirata. Nu l-am vazut de foarte mult timp si, sincer, nici nu cred ca a intrat vreodata la noi in cofetarie. Ca veni vorba, nici tu, Hinata, nu ai mai fost de foarte, foarte mult timp. Ce mai face Hanabi?

- E bine. Esti sigura ca Sasuke nu a fost aici?

- Hinata, ti-am zis ca nu! Dar de cand esti tu asa interesata de Sasuke? ma intreaba cu subinteles. Ai devenit si una dintre victimele lui Uchiha?

Imi dau ochii peste cap si vreau sa-i explic lui Akemi situatia, dar aud un clinchet de clopotel venind dinspre usa de la intrare.

- Unkai-san, ati adus foarte repede lazile cu fructe! ii spune Akemi celui care a intrat.

Ma uit spre asa-numitul "Unkai-san": un mosulet scund si bondoc, cu ochelari mici si rotunzi si parul alb, tuns scurt. In mod evident, nu el e cel pe care-l caut.

- Hehe, sufletul meu e inca tanar! Nu te lasa influentata de aspect, draga mea Akemi! Inauntru se ascunde un barbat puternic si curajos, aflat in floarea varstei!

Batranelul isi incordeaza muschii antebratului si ii face din ochi vanzatoarei.

- Da, da, sunt foarte, foarte sigura de asta. Daca tot va simtiti azi asa de puternic, va rog sa duceti lazile in spate si veniti dupa aceea pentru plata.

Unkai-san intra in incaperea destinata aprovizionarii cofetariei, iar eu imi continui discutia cu Akemi.

- Banuiesc ca nu mai sunt si alte cofetarii in Konoha, nu-i asa? o intreb descurajata.

- Imi pare rau, nu cred. Dar mai asteapta, poate Sasuke apare curand.

- Intr-adevar, e singura cofetarie… daca nu o mentionezi pe cea de langa resedinta Uchiha.

Eu si Akemi ne uitam surprinse spre directia celui care a vorbit. E batranul Unkai.

- Resedinta Uchiha? exclam cu o doza de spreranta in glas.

- Exact. Pe vremuri, era o cofetarie foarte frumoasa acolo. Gaseai torturi, tarte cu fructe si vata pe bat cu un gust deosebit. Dar o data cu incendiul a fost distrusa si casa, si cofetaria. Am lucrat acolo mult timp. Tin minte ca intr-o zi…

- Multumesc foarte mult! Ne mai vedem, Akemi! ii spun vanzatoarei in timp ce ma indrept grabita catre iesire.

Unkai se uita urat in directia mea.

- Tinerii din ziua de azi, nu mai au rabdare deloc! Si aveam atatea sa-i povestesc fetitei!

Intru rapid in padurea Konohei. Privind intinderea nesfarsita de copaci, rad in sila de ghinionul meu. Fac ce fac si tot in coltul asta de iad blestemat ajung! Dar nu e momentul potrivit sa ma gandesc la cele petrecute, pentru ca Sasuke sigur ma asteapta acolo de ceva vreme.

Din cate am auzit, resedinta Uchiha a fost distrusa de un incendiu misterios in urma caruia toti membrii clanului au murit. Printr-un miracol, Sasuke, cel mai mic din familie, a scapat cu viata, devenind singurul mostenitor Uchiha. Nici acum nu se stie ce sau cine a cauzat focul. In orice caz, pare un loc potrivit pentru a discuta cu Sasuke fara a fi intrerupti.

Inca de la mare departare, pot observa gardul inalt de lemn masiv care imprejmuieste mini-cartierul Uchiha. Pe masura ce ma apropii, peisajul devine din ce in ce mai infricosator, iar corpul meu traieste senzatii ciudate: tremur, transpir si inima imi bate neobisnuit de neregulat.

In cele din urma, ajung in fata resedintei si raman in stare de soc.

Gardul nu e atat de inalt pe cat il credeam, doar portile principale de metal au ramas intacte. Cladirile, probabil zugravite in culori pastelate, au pete rosiatice imense care miros a sange. Ferestrele sunt acoperite cu un material negru si vechi, care nu mai lasa nicio raza de lumina sa patrunda inauntru. Usile sunt rupte in bucati mari si aruncate pe langa case. Observ cofetaria despre care mi-a povestit Unkai… sau ce a mai ramas din ea: cateva scanduri si pancarde colorate arse pe jumatate. In jur nu mai exista nici urma de iarba sau de copaci si niciun animal nu indrazneste sa calce pe acest pamant. Ce ucigas a putut sa faca asa ceva?

Ce ma ingrijoreaza cel mai tare este ca nu-l vad pe Sasuke. Sunt mult prea speriata si confuza ca sa-mi activez Byakugan-ul. Imi simt palmele transpirate si intreagul peisaj parca se invarte in jurul meu. Incerc sa-mi mentin echilibrul, dar nu reusesc si cad la pamant. Scot un tipat infiorator, de disperare, in speranta ca ma va auzi cineva.

Si se pare ca a avut efect. Identific in intunericul padurii doi ochi rosii si o voce masculina, foarte cunoscuta imi spune:

- Credeam ca nu mai vii.


	8. Capitolul 8

**Capitolul 8**

**Pasind pe urmele trecutului**

Cu o miscare mai mult fortata, imi ridic incet capul spre cel care mi-a vorbit. Raman inmarmurita la vederea chipului sau si am o senzatie ciudata de déjà vu. Ochii lui inexpresivi si rosii, cu o tenta subtila de visiniu par sa ma fixeze, iar pielea lui alba ca fulgii de zapada ce zboara prin jurul nostru imi aminteste de cineva din trecutul meu recent. Imaginea demonului se contureaza incet-incet in mintea mea si eu tremur involuntar. Incerc sa strang cat de tare pot din ochi, cu gandul ca voi uita macar pentru cateva secunde de atacator. Nu reusesc. Nu acum, cand in fata mea este Sasuke. Personajul-Malefic-Neindentificat si Domnul-Atitudine seamana ca doua picaturi de apa. Una mai mare, iar cealalta este copia ei perfecta in miniatura.

"De ce ai Sharingan-ul activat?" as vrea sa-l intreb, dar ma abtin, pentru ca as putea sa par penibila. El parca imi citeste gandurile si, treptat, ochii sai redevin negri. Acel negru abisal, profund, care te poarta intr-un univers inca nedeslusit. Surprinzator, linia buzelor lui se arcuieste putin la capete. In sfarsit, dupa o lunga perioada de timp, Sasuke _zambeste_. Oare eu sunt motivul pentru care surade?

- Ma bucur totusi ca ai venit, cu sau fara intarziere. Avem multe de discutat.

Expresia fetei sale capata o urma de ingrijorare si de teama.

- De ce m-ai adus tocmai aici? incerc sa subliniez cuvantul "tocmai", dar tonul vocii mele suna mai iritat decat ar trebui.

Ma ridic de pe pamantul umed si il privesc suspicioasa pe Sasuke.

- Nu am vrut ca Naruto sau altcineva din ehipa sa afle unde suntem. Sa zicem ca am folosit un fel de cod care se pare ca a mers destul de bine. Si n-am mai fost de mult timp aici, de pe vremea cand ne jucam impreuna, iti mai aduci aminte? Mi s-a parut locul perfect.

Ma apuca de mana dreapta si isi impreuneaza degetele intr-ale mele. Un gest simplu, si totusi foarte melancolic. Obisnuiam sa ne tinem de mana cand eram mici si sa alergam pe campiile cu papadii din jurul casei mele ca sa vedem cine poate ajunge primul la apus. Era o ambitie pe atat de naiva, pe atat de frumoasa. In acele zile de vara purtam rochite lungi si diafane de culoare alba, care parca pluteau in bataile usoare ale vantului in timp ce alergam, la fel ca si parul meu brunet si foarte lung pe vremea aceea. Ne uitam veseli unul in ochii celuilalt, ne ofeream reciproc cate un suras copilaros si radeam amandoi de fericire. Nu aveam mai mult de trei, poate patru ani.

- Hinata, esti bine? ma intreaba Sasuke destul de ingrijorat.

Eu doar aprob din cap si il privesc in treacat pe baiatul pe care aproape ca nu-l mai recunosc. Este oare posibil sa redevina acel Sasuke al meu? Fata de el nu am nicio retinere. Nu rosesc, nu simt cum bataile inimii sunt mai dese ca atunci cand vorbesc cu Naruto sau cu oricare alt baiat care ma saluta sau ma intreaba lucruri marunte. De ce? Pentru ca sunt obisnuita cu Sasuke, _prietenul meu cel mai bun din copilarie_.

Ne asezam pe o buturuga din apropiere si se instaleaza o liniste apasatoare intre noi. Prea apasatoare. Amandoi vrem sa aflam raspunsurile la anumite intrebari, dar niciunul nu are curajul sau nici nu stie cum ar trebui sa inceapa. In cele din urma, trag adanc aer in piept si il intreb:

- Ai un frate demult pierdut despre care nu mi-ai povestit?

El priveste un punct fix de pe pamant si imi zice mai mult soptit:

- _Itachi_. Itachi Uchiha.

Sunt uimita de confirmarea presupunerii mele, dar imi continui calma interogatoriul.

- De ce nu mi-ai povestit niciodata de el?

- Cand eram noi doi prieteni, fratele meu devenise deja ANBU, asa ca pleca foarte des in misiuni. Si nu eram nici foarte apropiati. El era mereu rece, distant, se vedea ca ascunde un mare secret. Nu l-am mai vazut din ziua in care…

Ii privesc chipul indurerat si inteleg ca nu are amintiri placute.

- In care…? incerc sa-l conving sa mi se destainuie.

- … Mi-a ucis intreaga familie, membru cu membru, fara pic de mila! De ce?! Ca sa-mi dovedeasca ca el e cel mai puternic Uchiha! Apoi a ars intreaga resedinta si doar pe mine m-a lasat in viata. Hinata, si-a batut joc de mine!

Demonul nu mai poate fi numit demon. Mai degraba monstru, ucigas fara mila! Cum a putut sa-i faca asa ceva lui Sasuke, propriului sau frate? Ma trec fiori reci pe sira spinarii, gandindu-ma la ce ar fi putut sa-mi faca _mie_ Itachi. Si totusi, sunt in viata.

- Deci el a cauzat incendiul? Si de ce nimeni din Konoha nu stie?

- Protocolul satului si porunca celui de-Al Treilea. Consilierii si Hokage-sama nu vor ca celelalte tari sa afle ca cel mai puternic clan din Konoha a fost macelarit de propriul mostenitor. Nu ar da bine la imaginea Tarii Focului si am deveni tinte usoare pentru natiunile ninja, imi zice si ridica resemnat din umeri, dandu-mi de inteles ca sunt cuvintele lui Hokage-sama.

- Oh, Sasuke, imi pare rau! Chiar nu stiam.

- Nu-i nimic, Hinata. A trecut.

Sasuke se uita apoi la cerul intunecat, isi inclesteaza pumnul si adauga sigur pe sine:

- Din ziua aceea am jurat sa nu mai vars nicio lacrima si sa razbun moartea parintilor mei, iar unicul meu scop a devenit acela de a-l ucide pe Itachi.

- Si acum se pare ca fratele tau s-a intors in Konoha, murmur mai mult pentru mine.

- Da, dar nu din cauza mea.

- Atunci care e motivul? il intreb curioasa pe Sasuke in timp ce ii citesc ingrijorarea pe chip.

El inchide ochii pentru o secunda si imi raspunde:

- _Tu_.

- Poftim?! C-cred ca glumesti, nu?!

Incerc sa asimilez informatia, insa nu reusesc. Adaug disperata:

- Sasuke, nu inteleg!

- El s-a luptat cu tine si ti-a testat abilitatile, corect?

- Da, dar…

Sasuke imi intrerupe propozitia si deviaza total de la subiect:

- Ai stiut vreodata de ce parintii nostri au vrut ca noi doi _sa ne casatorim_?

Ah! Atat de multe amintiri neglijate in ultimii ani isi recapata conturul!

Eu si Sasuke ne-am cunoscut intr-o dupa-amiaza de vara in parcul de joaca. Sau mai bine spus, parintii nostri ne-au facut cunostinta. Era un baiat de treaba, vesel, pus pe glume, total diferit fata de cum e in prezent. Credeam ca vom fi prieteni foarte buni pentru totdeauna. De-a lungul anilor, relatia noastra a evoluat. Ne impartaseam micile noastre secrete, ne antrenam impreuna si ne vizitam din ce in ce mai des.

In apropierea celei de-a saptea aniversari a lui Sasuke, voiam neaparat sa aflam ce surprize erau pregatite pentru petrecerea lui, asa ca ne-am furisat pe holul de langa biroul lui Hiashi-sama. Parintii mei se ocupau de organizare si ii invitasera pe ai lui pentru a stabili ultimele detalii. Pe langa prietenii lui Sasuke din parcul de joaca, urmau sa vina si numeroase personalitati ale satului, inclusiv Hokage-sama.

"Nu cred ca o portie de clatite dorayaki ar fi cea mai buna alegere pentru un desert. Pana la urma, Hiruzen Sarutobi ne cinsteste cu prezenta lui. Ar trebui sa comandam ceva mai rafinat."

"Esti foarte grijulie, dar ai uitat ca e ziua lui Sasuke? Sunt copii, Mikoto-san! Doar nu ti-i imaginezi mancand friptura de vaca Wagyu. Ar fi mai incantati de un bol cu ramen de la Ichiraku. Tu ce crezi, draga mea?"

Mama statea intr-un fotoliu alb din fata biroului si asculta absenta propunerile tatei si pe cele ale mamei lui Sasuke, Mikoto-san.

"Eu cred ca ar fi timpul sa le spunem."

"Nu, tortul de ciocolata va ramane un secret pana la sfarsitul petrecerii! L-am angajat pe cel mai bun cofetar si a promis ca va iesi delicios!"

"Nu ma refeream la tort, Mikoto-san! Hinata si Sasuke au deja sapte ani si vor incepe in curand Academia. Nu suntem cu totii de acord ca e momentul potrivit sa le spunem?"

Eu si Sasuke nu am auzit nimic pentru cateva minute. Toti cei prezenti in birou evitau privirea rugatoare a mamei, pana cand tata s-a apropiat usor de ea. S-a aplecat pana la nivelul fotoliului de piele alba, i-a luat dragastos mana si i-a zis ferm:

"Iubito, Hinata si Sasuke sunt inca copii. Sunt maturi pentru varsta lor si isi vor incepe studiile ninja, dar sunt inca copii. Chiar daca incercam sa le explicam ca viitoare lor casatorie e spre binele lor si al generatiilor urmatoare, tot nu vor intelege. Sa mai asteptam."

"Casatorie?! Adica ca-sa-to…?!" am soptit speriata din locul unde eram ascunsi.

Sasuke mi-a acoperit gura cu o miscare rapida.

"Hinata, mai incet! S-ar putea sa ne auda!"

"Lasa-ma in pace!"

Spre deosebire de Sasuke, nu am vrut sa mai ascult cum parintii ne planuiau in cele mai mici detalii nunta. Am mers aproape fugind la lacul din apropierea casei mele. Imi priveam trista reflectia in apa cristalina si ma gandeam la cat de putin ma intelegea familia. Da, il iubeam pe Sasuke, dar era o dragoste inocenta, ca intre frati! In plus, cheia inimii mele o avea si inca o are un alt baiat.

Am refuzat sa-l mai vad, de aceea certurile dintre mine si tatal meu nu intarziau sa apara. Dupa moartea tragica a familiei lui Sasuke, Hiashi-sama nu a mai pronuntat insa niciodata numele lui Uchiha, dar a devenit tot mai sever si mai dur cu mine.

Am intrat apoi in primul an la Academia Ninja. Toate noile mele colege, fara nicio exceptie, au inceput sa fie interesate de Sasuke. Intr-adevar, prin aspectul lui fizic era baiatul perfect. Totusi, ele nu il cunosteau la fel de bine ca mine, cea care mi-am petrecut intreaga copilarie alaturi de el! In speranta ca cei din jur ma vor accepta si ma vor respecta mai mult daca voi avea un prieten precum Sasuke, am inceput sa ma reatasez de el, dar pe plan sentimental. Am fost superficiala, insa pe vremea aceea credeam ca sentimentele mele erau autentice.

La sfarsitul celui de-al doilea an, s-a organizat un banchet in padurea satului, la un foc de tabara. Am crezut ca era momentul perfect pentru a-i impartasi lui Sasuke ceea ce simteam pentru el. Ca de obicei, statea retras de ceilalti colegi si privea plictisit zambetele si rasetele lor. Copilul inocent de alta data se schimbase mult. Veselia lui fusese inlocuita cu o atitudine cinica, oarecum aroganta si parea indiferent de toti cei din jur. Intelegeam ca moartea familiei sale il afectase si ii lasase rani profunde in suflet, dar trecusera deja doi ani de atunci.

Intr-un final, mi-am luat inima in dinti, am mers in directia lui si i-am zis tot ce aveam pe suflet. Sasuke a reactionat contrar asteptarilor mele: printre cuvinte urate adresate mie si familiei Hyuuga, se vedea ca era suparat de faptul ca il ignorasem complet pentru o lunga perioada de timp. Orgolioasa din fire, nu am vrut sa-mi cer scuze si dintr-o simpla discutie am ajuns la o adevarata cearta cu insulte, privita cu interes de colegi. A fost de-a dreptul penibil. Asa ca am renuntat si m-am intors rusinata la locul meu, iar de atunci nu am mai avut curaj sa-l privesc pe Sasuke. Pana _ieri_.

- Hinata, iar te-ai pierdut prin universul tau? ma intreaba Sasuke serios.

- Ah, scuze. Sunt doar foarte confuza. De ce te-ai legat tocmai de casatorie?

- Crede-ma, m-am gandit toata noaptea la Itachi, la trecutul meu, al nostru. Totul are o legatura. Tu nu ai ascultat conversatia parintilor nostri pana la capat. Ei nu insistau ca noi doi sa ne casatorim doar pentru fericirea noastra, era un plan mult mai complex: Hokage-sama a propus ca un mostenitor Hyuuga si unul Uchiha sa creeze arma suprema a satului, adica un copil cu abilitati si de Sharingan, si de Byakugan. Cu alte cuvinte, copilul nostru. Dar planul a cazut cand parintii mei au murit.

- De ce tocmai noi doi? Tu ai un frate, eu am o sora.

- Da, dar noi avem varste apropiate. Imagineaza-ti un cuplu format din Itachi si Hanabi. Cam ciudat, nu? Iar fratii nostri sunt considerati cei mai puternici din clan si…

- … Si talentul lor nu ar trebui irosit, ii inchei fraza in timp ce el doar aproba trist din cap.

- Inteleg. Dar care-i faza cu Itachi? El ce rol joaca in toata povestea asta?

Nici nu reusesc sa pun bine intrebarea, ca aud un zgomot ciudat in apropierea noastra. Presupun ca cineva a cazut dintr-un copac.

- Sasuke?

El doar da plictisit din umeri.

- Linisteste-te, Hinata. E numai un animal salbatic stangaci. Revenind la Itachi, cred ca planul lui e sa creeze arma suprema.

- Vrei sa spui ca eu si fratele tau… copil?

Sasuke aproape ca rade la auzul presupunerii mele. Ah, ce n-as da sa-i mai aud o data rasul!

- Nu, nu! Din cate stiu, Itachi a dezvoltat in ultimii ani niste jutsuri interzise, asa ca sigur are alte metode. El te considera usor influentabila si probabil te va cauta curand. Hinata, esti intr-un mare pericol!

Nu mi-e rusine sa plang in fata lui cu gandul la un viitor nu tocmai frumos. Lacrimi reci imi acopera chipul, dar Sasuke le sterge cu grija. Contactul dintre pielea degetului sau si cea a fetei mele imi trezeste niste fiori calzi, placuti.

- Te rog, Hinata! Nu mai plange! Vom gasi noi o portita de scapare!

- Sasuke, imi pare rau pentru tot!

Il imbratisez cum nu am mai facut-o demult, in timp ce el imi mangaie cu miscari usoare spatele.

- Ce faceti voi doi aici?

Tresar la auzul vocii inconfundabile. "Animalul salbatic stangaci" este un blondin cu ochi albastri care ne priveste confuz.


	9. Capitolul 9

**Capitolul 9**

**O prima atingere, o prima speranta**

- N-Naruto?

Cuvantul desprins de pe buzele mele tremurande suna mai mult ca o soapta, dar strapunge tacerea dintre noi trei. Inchid ochii pentru o secunda cu gandul ca totul este un alt vis stupid, si nu o scena penibila la care participa cele mai importante _**doua persoane**_ din viata mea. Insa e prea tarziu.

Cel care abia a aparut in peisaj se incrunta in timp ce isi tine mainile incrucisate la piept. Imi urmareste fiecare miscare sau gest minor si se uita sfidator la mine si la Sasuke. Ce se intampla cu Naruto? Niciodata nu l-am mai vazut asa de manios si de frustat. Ii urmaresc cu atentie directia privirii si descopar ca mana mea o strange pe cea a lui Sasuke.

A interpretat totul gresit! Imbratisarea si intalnirea dintre mine si Sasuke nu au fost nimic mai mult decat o refacerea a prieteniei noastre!

Simt o durere puternica in tot corpul, simt cum inima mea se sfasie in mii de bucatele. Bucatele care, la randul lor, devin doar niste particule minuscule de praf.

- Te rog, Naruto, exista o explicatie!

Doua-trei lacrimi imi pateaza delicat chipul. Le sterg rapid cu maneca dreapta a gecii si incerc sa ma abtin de la o alta repriza de plans. In fond, scena dintre noi e deja destul de jenanta, asa ca nu vreau s-o transform intr-o telenovela lacrimogena.

- Hinata, chiar nu e nevoie sa te consumi.

Vocea seriosa si dura a lui Sasuke ma surprinde. Ma uit in directia lui si observ cum el il priveste plin de dezgust pe Naruto.

- Abilitatile tale de ninjutsu sunt cam slabe, sa stii. Nici macar Tehnica Transformarii nu-ti iese prea bine. Asa ca renunta la tot teatrul asta, Sakura!

- Poftim?!

Intrebarea mea seamana mai mult cu un tipat isteric.

Falsul Naruto nu mai e la fel de sigur pe sine ca inainte. Se teme. Ii pot citi frica in ochi, pe intreg chipul. Un nor de fum dens se ridica din directia lui si invaluie peisajul, iar in locul lui apare Sakura, asa-zisa mea "cea mai buna prietena".

O privesc surprinsa timp de cateva secunde. Dar uimirea se transforma in soc, iar socul in manie. Acum inteleg comportamentul falsului Naruto- el nu era gelos pe Sasuke, ci pe mine!

Incerc sa-mi pastrez firea calma si sa nu trag concluzii pripite.

- Sakura, ce cauti aici? o intreb.

- Hinata, chiar imi pare rau! Stiam ca tu si Sasuke va intalniti si te-am urmarit. Scuze.

Ii ascult scuzele jalnice si explicatiile fara sens. Sakura pare neajutorata si inocenta, dar am presimtirea ca nu este deloc sincera. Ea crede ca ii pot ierta orice greseala, insa nu mai suport felul in care se comporta cu mine si cum profita de slabiciunile mele.

- E chiar asa de important Sasuke?! Nici macar nu e interesat de tine! Nu-l cunosti absolut deloc! Esti atat de superficiala, Sakura! Iti place doar fizicul lui si nimic mai mult! Si sunt satula de felul in care ma tratezi! Te-ai transformat in Naruto doar ca sa-mi ranesti sentimentele, corect? Un fel de razbunare pentru ca ti l-am furat pe dragul de Sasuke, nu-i asa?

Sakura doar isi inclina descurajata capul spre pamant.

Continui pe acelasi ton ferm.

- Mereu am stat in umbra ta, te-am impins de la spate, te-am ajutat sa evoluezi. Iar tu stii doar sa profiti de punctele mele slabe! Dupa ce ai pierdut o prietenie din cauza lui Sasuke, o pierzi si pe a doua! Si ghici de ce? Din cauza iluziilor tale stupide si a obsesiei tale nebune pentru un baiat! Felicitari, scumpo!

- Hinata, stai! Eu doar…

Se apropie de mine si incearca sa ma imbratiseze, dar o resping imediat. Nu am nevoie de gesturile ei afectuoase. Ma dezgusta falsitatea ei si incep sa pun sub semnul intrebarii prietenia noastra din ultimii ani.

Dar imediat ce imi termin asa-zisul discurs, fug inapoi spre sat. Am acumulat deja destula presiune pentru o singura zi: intalnirea cu Sasuke, povestea lui Itachi si acum farsa de prost-gust a Sakurei.

Ajung la lacul de langa resedinta Hyuuga, singurul loc unde ma pot relaxa si imi pot clarifica sentimentele. O mica intindere de apa cristalina, acum inghetata, in inima unei paduri nu prea dese de stejar formeaza micul meu colt de Rai. Copacii din jur sunt acoperiti de un strat fin de zapada si imi amintesc de vata de zahar din copilarie. Imi place albul pur, specific iernii. Imi da un sentimentent de siguranta, de protectie.

Ma asez pe o buturuga la margine lacului si privesc visatoare cerul intunecat, zugravit ici-colo de nori cenusii. Uneori imi doresc sa fiu doar un simplu nor. Sa nu am nicio grija, sa plutesc vesela peste intreaga planeta si sa ma las purtata de val. In schimb, sunt o fiinta umana, un biet atom, un fir de praf uitat undeva, in propriul meu univers. Deseori ma intreb care este sensul vietii, motivul pentru care noi, oamenii, traim. Majoritatea persoanelor afirma ca este acela de a iubi. Da… este frumos _sa iubesti_. Dar cred ca este si mai frumos _sa fii iubit_.

Inca resimt furia provocata de cearta cu Sakura si ma intreb daca nu am fost prea dura cu ea. Faza cu iluziile stupide si obsesia pentru un baiat a sunat ironic. Oare eu nu ma regasesc perfect in ea? Poate ca Sakura exagereaza, dar macar persoana pe care o iubeste este constienta de sentimentele ei. In schimb, eu il iubesc sincer pe Naruto, dar nu am avut niciodata curajul sa-i marturisesc.

Ma uit trista la reflexia mea pe suprafata lina a ghetii, insa nu sunt singura acolo. O silueta foarte cunoscuta se contureza treptat, iar eu ii observ trasaturile fetei si acei ochi albastri inconfundabili.

- De ce naiba ai venit? Sunt suparata si nervoasa acum, intelege! ii spun, fara a ma uita la chipul lui.

- S-scuze, Hinata. Pai, ce am facut gresit?

Imi raspunde pe un ton confuz. E chiar el?

- Ah, imi pare rau, Naruto, te-am incurcat cu altcineva! Scuze, am avut o zi complicata. Tu ce mai faci?

Se pare ca furia are un efect benefic asupra mea. Desi inima imi bate de doua ori mai repede, eu nu ma simt deloc intimidata de prezenta lui aici si sunt sigura ca obrajii mei au culoarea lor obisnuita.

- Eu bine, am avut o zi grea de antrenament. Sakura si inteligentul ala de Sasuke au lipsit, iar Kakashi-sensei mi-a supravegheat toata zi tehnica mea cu shuriken-uri! Tare, nu?

Eu aprob din cap si il intreb suspicioasa:

- Si cum de ai ajuns aici?

- Vin la lac foarte des, ma relaxeza locul asta. Imi place foarte mult.

- Mai mult decat standul cu ramen?

El surade usor si imi zice:

- Nu, nimic nu se compara cu un bol de ramen de la Ichiraku! Sau poate doua boluri…

Chicotesc cand ii aud raspunsul. Un dialog atat de simplu cu Naruto imi inveseleste intreaga zi. Dar gandul la Itachi, acea bestie care ma pandeste din intuneric, imi distruge zambetul si buna-dispozitie.

- Tu nu pari ok. Hinata, ce ai patit? Esti in regula?

Ii aud vocea balbaita si ii privesc uimita chipul ingrijorat. In timp ce ne uitam unul la altul si mentinem un contac vizual intens, el isi pune timid mana pe umarul meu stang.

* * *

DANYMARY, iti multumesc pentru review-uri!  
Mai trebuie sa public capitolul 10 si se cam termina sirul capitolelor care apar o data la 4-5 zile :)). Cele pana la 10 inclusiv le-am scris in urma cu 2-3 ani in urma, iar 11 este in continuare neterminat. Poate-poate voi avea putina inspiratie si il voi scrie cat de curand.  
Multumesc inca o data celor care lasa review-uri si imi urmaresc fic-ul! You're awesome xD.


	10. Capitolul 10

**Capitolul 10**

**Doua secunde pe culmile fericirii absolute**

Te-ai gandit macar o clipa, in intreaga ta existenta, ca visele si sperantele tale pot deveni realitate? Ca acele dorinte pastrate intr-un cufar prafuit din cel mai intunecat colt al mintii tale ar putea fi trezite la viata? Eu nu am fost capabila, am preferat sa traiesc cu gandul ca visele si realitatea sunt paralele si nu se vor intersecta niciodata. Am inchis cu un lacat de plumb acel cufar, iar cheia am ascuns-o cu grija intr-un loc poate prea sensibil, in inima mea. Dar ce s-ar intampla daca _doi ochi albastri_ ar gasi cheia ruginita si ar deschide cufarul? Oare contactul dintre imaginatie si adevar ma va conduce spre fericirea absoluta dupa care tanjesc?

Fulgi de nea, eu si el.

Doi copii intr-un glob cu zapada, scuturat cu atentie de mainile destinului.

Imi simt picioarele tremurand, iar stomacul emite mii de fluturasi colorati, mari sau mici, care zboara in tot corpul meu firav. Bataile inimii sunt necontrolate, puternice si au depasit demult limitele normale. Ah, iar acea senzatie placuta de pe umarul meu stang este inimaginabil de frumoasa, reprezinta sursa fericirii mele.

E placut sa visezi, dar nu poti trai numai in iluzii. Asa ca, fara a-i raspunde baiatului, trag adanc aer in piept si ma pregatesc pentru o intrebare dificila:

- Naruto, tu tii la mine?

Il privesc adanc in ochi si incerc sa raman calma, desi sentimentul meu de bucurie este inlocuit treptat de teama. Imi este frica de reactia lui si sunt constienta ca intreaga mea stare euforica atarna de raspunsul lui Naruto.

El nu-mi vorbeste.

Isi retrage mana de pe umarul meu si imi evita privirea. Oare am pus intrebarea intr-un moment nepotrivit? Sunt curioasa si nerabdatoare, nu mai suport linistea neplacuta dintre noi. Indiferent de raspunsul lui, vreau doar sa aflu adevarul. Vreau sa stiu daca acele nopti petrecute cu gandul la el si-au avut rostul, daca macar o particica din inima lui, cat de minuscula sau neinsemnata ar fi ea, imi apartine.

Naruto se uita in continuare in gol si imi da senzatia ca se gandeste profund la raspunsul sau. Intr-un final, ofteaza si, cu o voce oarecum serioasa, dar care ii tradeaza discret emotia, imi zice:

- Hinata, _te iubesc_…

Tresar la auzul glasului sau. Nu mai pot sa pronunt niciun cuvant, asa ca doar il privesc uimita. El imi raspunde cu un zambet micut pe chipul atat de drag mie si isi impreuneaza degetele delicate intr-ale mele.

Totul din jur pare mai plin de viata, mai vesel, mai colorat! Zapada, lacul inghetat, copacii, fulgii de nea sunt inlocuiti treptat de un nou univers care imi cuprinde toate simturile. Aud clinchete de clopotei si cantece de privighetoare, dar sunetul care domina intregul peisaj este vocea suava a lui Naruto care repeta incontinuu doua cuvinte: _te iubesc_.

Oare exista ceva mai frumos decat momentul cand persoana iubita iti impartaseste sentimentele? Acele sentimente pe care le-am pastrat ascunse ani de zile, dar care au crescut in intensitate cu fiecare clipa petrecuta alaturi de el, fiecare cuvant sau privire fugara pe care mi-a adresat-o.

Simt ca in sfarsit am ajuns pe mult-doritele culmi ale fericirii absolute.

- … ca pe _o sora mai mica_.

Lumea mea perfecta este distrusa si ma intorc mult prea brusc si prea repede in realitate. Aceeasi fraiera care tanjeste dupa imposibil, acelasi Naruto care, desi imi strange strans mana, o face doar din pura prietenie.

- Mereu am vrut sa te protejez. Mai stii cand s-au anuntat echipele? Imi faceam griji pentru tine, dar ma bucur ca acum esti ok. Iar cand te-am vazut singura aici ma gandeam ca ai patit ceva grav. Hinata, te simti bine?

- Da.

Dar spun un "da" atat de plangacios si de incet, incat nici macar eu nu ma cred.

- Iti dai seama ca asta nu a sunat deloc convingator. Fii sincera, Hinata. Ce ai patit?

Incerc sa-mi ascund ochii gata sa planga si imi promit sa nu vars nicio lacrima, cat de mica. Si totusi… doare. Mai tare decat cearta mea de azi cu Sakura sau ignoranta totala a lui Sasuke din ultimii ani. Mai tare decat momentul cand tata mi-a negat existenta sau cand eram la mila demonului, la un pas de moarte. Dar nimic nu poate intrece durerea pe care am simtit-o cand _**el**_ a trecut pe lumea cealalta, purtand mirosul dulce al florilor de crin alb de la inmormantare.

Oftez in sinea mea. Am trecut prin multe, iar o inima franta poate fi reparata in timp. Sau cel putin asa sper.

Vazand ca nu am de gand sa vorbesc, Naruto ma ia in bratele sale si se joaca cu suvitele mele de par brunet. Eu doar imi ingrop chipul in pieptul sau cald si, printre suspine, ii patez costumul portocaliu cu cateva lacrimi, dar el continua sa fie calm si incepe sa ma mangaie delicat pe spate. Toate amintirile dispar, iar eu doar traiesc clipa si ma bucur de momentele petrecute cu Naruto. Ma cuibaresc mai mult in bratele sale si, cu un gest insesizabil, imi pun urechea pe locul unde stiu ca-i inima. Nimic, totul e normal. Nicio emotie sau bataie mai nastrusnica care sa-mi ofere o ultima speranta.

Ma simt atat de protejata. Desi temperatura atinge cote negative, aici e cald si placut. Macar stiu ca mai exista cineva caruia ii pasa cu adevarat de mine. A renuntat la atitudinea copilaroasa si la micile ironii si a devenit acea persoana de care am nevoie. Oare eu si Naruto suntem sortiti sa fim doar buni prieteni? Incerc sa ma impac cu ideea, dar un coltisor intunecat din mintea mea incurcata refuza sa creada acest lucru si continua sa spere.

Ma gandesc ca acum e momentul potrivit sa-i marturisesc sentimentele mele, dar ceva ma tine pe loc. Fara sa vreau, intorc discutia intr-o directie diferita:

- Naruto, ce iti place cel mai mult pe lume?

- Ramenul, antrenamentele, bandana pe care mi-a dat-o Iruka-sensei, sa dorm pana tarziu…

Ii privesc zambetul si incerc sa-i tai din elan.

- Bine, bine. Asta stiu deja. Dar altceva?

- Nu stiu, incepe el confuz. Mereu l-am admirat pe al Patrulea Hokage si, crede-ma, intr-o zi si eu voi deveni…

- Naruto, ma refeream la o fata.

El se imbujoreaza si imi evita privirea cercetatoare.

Mii de sageti imi indurereaza pieptul. M-am impacat cu faptul ca nu eu sunt aleasa lui, dar gandul ca exista o alta fata e de nesuportat.

- Pot sa am incredere in tine? Nu vreau sa afle.

- Sigur.

Incerc sa par detasata si senina, dar numai eu stiu cat fierb pe interior. Cine ar putea fi in cel mai rau caz? Ino? Nu cred ca e genul lui. Foste colege de la Academie? Izumi, Haruko, Hana, Ayumi?

- Sakura.

Raspunsul lui vine pe neasteptate.

De ce Sakura? Dintre toate fetele din Konoha, el e indragostit de Sakura, de asa-zisa mea prietena care imi pune bete in roate si ma face sa sufar. Nu il merita! Naruto e o persoana atat de buna si de vesela, iar Sakura e varianta Ino in miniatura. Imi amintesc de momentele grele prin care am trecut, cand ea mi-a fost alaturi si mi-a ridicat moralul, dar tot nu pot accepta ideea ca, in tot acest timp, baiatul pe care il iubesc a fost indragostit de prietena mea. Si totusi… ma gandesc cat de fericit era Naruto cand a aflat ca este coleg de echipa cu Sakura. Momentele cand el o tachina si incerca fara succes sa o imbratiseze. Totul s-a petrecut sub ochii mei, dar eu nu am acordat atentie, pentru ca vedeam prin prisma unor vise si sperante desarte. Ca intotdeauna, de altfel.

- Stii ca e indragostita nebuneste de Sasuke, nu?

Nu vreau sa-l fac pe Naruto sa sufere, insa cred ca imi permit macar o data sa fiu egoista. Cand ma uit la chipul lui indurerat si la ochii lui tristi, imi regret curand cuvintele.

- Stiu. E unul din motivele pentru care nu-l suport pe arogantul ala. Eu tin la Sakura, Sakura tine la Sasuke, iar lui Sasuke oricum ii este indiferent. De ce nu pot gasi o fata care sa ma aprecieze asa cum sunt?

- Poate ca e mai aproape decat crezi.

Ma priveste confuz pentru cateva secunde si apoi observ mica sclipire din ochii lui. Intr-un fel, ma simt usurata ca a aflat sentimentele mele, dar si ingrijorata pentru ce va urma. Incercand sa-mi evite pe cat posibil privirea, Naruto se opreste din mangaiat si vrea sa-mi spuna ceva, dar se impotmoleste brusc. Linistea continua pentru urmatoarele cateva secunde, dar nu mai suport situatia asta jenanta.

- Mai bine taceam, ii zic si parasesc culcusul cald al bratelor sale.

Alerg cat de repede pot spre casa. Simt cum ma priveste indelung si cum imi urmareste pasii in intuneric, dar nu ma striga si nici nu incearca sa ma opreasca. Sufar din cauza durerii apasatoare din piept, insa imi reamintesc ca trebuie sa accept realitatea: nu ma iubeste. Am trait intr-o iluzie in tot acest timp, o inselatorie pe care eu am creat-o cu propria imaginatie, de cele mai multe ori prea bogata. Am devenit regizorul si actrita principala a unei serii de scenarii imposibile care doar imi alinau inima in momentele cand tanjea dupa iubire. Poate ca e mai bine ca s-a intamplat asa pentru ca pot trece mai departe si sa-mi vad de viata mea si de propriile probleme. Dar ceva ma tine pe loc. Ma gandesc la ce ar fi vrut sa-mi spuna Naruto inainte de a pleca. Poate ca erau aceleasi vorbe goale ca suntem doar buni prieteni si vrea sa ma protejeze, dar daca…?

Nu. Nu imi mai permit sa redevin acea Hinata visatoare, care ar face orice pentru a fi pe placul tuturor. M-am saturat sa ma ascund in spatele unei masti in fiecare zi si sa pretind ca totul e in regula. Pentru ca nu e, niciodata nu a fost de cand _**el**_ a murit. _A murit_… suna atat de trist, chiar daca au trecut deja patru ani. Am incercat sa traiesc dupa ultimele sale cuvinte, pe care le-a spus cu regret pe patul de moarte:

_Lacrimile si frica sunt pentru cei slabi, Hinata. Lacrimile si frica sunt doar pentru cei slabi_…

Ele m-au ajutat sa-mi reamintesc cine sunt si pentru ce lupt atunci cand Itachi era pe urmele mele. Am plans si mi-a fost teama de prea multe ori in ultimii patru ani. Toate gandurile si sentimentele mele le-am pastrat secrete, nu dintr-un act de egoism sau de aroganta, ci pentru ca mi-a fost teama de o suferinta si mai mare decat cea din momentul in care am aflat ca _**el**_ trecuse in nefiinta.

Insa azi a fost o exceptie si un pas spre schimbare pentru mine. Dupa ce mi-am ascuns multa vreme sentimentele fata de Naruto, am avut curajul sa-mi las visele pe plan secund si sa infrunt realitatea. Nu stiu care va fi reactia lui, nu stiu cand va reveni Itachi in Konoha si nici daca voi gasi puterea sa trec peste greselile Sakurei. Viitorul e inca nedeslusit si nu sunt eu cea in masura sa-l controlez.

Dar un lucru stiu sigur, acela ca _**el**_ imi vegheaza necontenit pasii pe care-i fac in viata si ca va fi mereu alaturi de mine, daca nu fizic, macar intr-un loc special din inima mea.


End file.
